Bestial Kineticist
The fates don’t always see fit to check if a being is intelligent enough to comprehend supernatural abilities before granting them, and this is the case with a bestial kineticist. Sometimes envoys or natives of the elemental planes, sometimes creatures of the Material Plane born with unusual abilities, they typically require a strong master to help them learn to utilize their gifts. Wild Tricks In addition to the standard animal companion feats, a bestial kineticist can select any feat which requires kineticist levels, using its hit dice as its kineticist level. If both the bestial kineticist and its master possess kinetic blasts of the same element and the Interweave Composite Blast feat, they can use Interweave Composite Blast to create a composite blast which requires that element as its primary and expanded elements (such as ice blast) in addition to its normal effects. A bestial kineticist can choose to gain an infusion or utility wild talent for which it would qualify instead of a trick (including its starting tricks based on Intelligence); it can never know more than 2 more utility wild talents than it knows infusions, and vice versa. Learning a wild talent this way functions the same as learning a trick and requires a Handle Animal check with DC equal to 15 + the wild talent’s level; this DC is reduced by 5 if the bestial kineticist’s master possesses the wild talent’s element or by 10 if they possess the wild talent itself. Bestial kineticists can never select the Extra Wild Talent feat. This ability alters feats and tricks. Ability Score Bonus Choose Strength or Dexterity; once this choice is made it cannot be changed. The bestial kineticist receives a +1 bonus to the ability score chosen and to their Constitution score per 3 druid levels its master possesses (minimum 0). This replaces Str/Dex bonus. Wild Kineticism A bestial kineticist gains all kineticist class features except elemental defense, expanded element, metakinesis, and omnikinesis, using its hit dice as its kineticist level to determine when it can use these class features, the effects of its wild talents and class features and what wild talents it qualifies for. It does not learn infusions or utility wild talents other than basic utility wild talents unless it does so through its wild tricks class feature. In addition, bestial kineticists can use kinetic blasts with any appendage with which they could use a natural attack. This replaces evasion and improved evasion. Elemental Form (Su) The bestial kineticist is treated as an outsider (native) in addition to its normal creature type to determine what spells, abilities, and effects can affect it. As long as its elemental overflow is active, it is also treated as one or more subtypes depending on its simple blast: *''Acid blast ''- acid, earth, or water subtype *''Air blast ''- air subtype *''Bone blast ''- shapechanger subtype *''Chrono blast ''- aether or time subtype *''Cold blast ''- cold subtype *''Earth blast ''- earth subtype *''Electric blast ''- air or electricity subtype *''Fire blast ''- fire subtype *''Gravity blast ''- aether or gravity subtype *''Junk blast ''- clockwork or robot subtype *''Light blast ''- aether or fire subtype *''Mental blast ''- aether or psionic subtype *''Negative blast ''- aether or unbreathing subtype *''Positive blast ''- aether subtype *''Sonic blast ''- air subtype *''Telekinetic blast ''- aether or psionic subtype *''Vibration blast ''- air subtype *''Water blast ''- water subtype *''Wood blast ''- earth subtype Unlisted simple blasts’ associated subtypes are also available at GM discretion. The subtype is chosen at the same time the bestial kineticist gains its simple blast; once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. The bestial kineticist does not gain vulnerabilities from its subtype (though it retains any vulnerabilities it had as part of its original creature type). If it possesses 5 or more burn, it is also treated as having the elemental subtype. As long as it possesses a subtype gained this way, it also gains the augmented subtype. Bestial kineticists that gain the clockwork subtype do not gain clockwork augmentations, and those that gain the unbreathing subtype can also have the fire subtype, unlike normal for the unbreathing subtype. Bounding Blast (Su) At 9th level a bestial kineticist can imbue its master with its simple kinetic blast as a standard action, allowing them to use it once for no burn cost and treating the blast’s damage as from a kineticist 2 levels higher than the bestial kineticist’s hit dice; this blast must be used by the end of the bestial kineticist’s master’s next turn or else it is lost, and can include infusions the bestial kineticist possesses. At 16th level the bestial kineticist can perform this action with a composite blast as well. It must be within 60 ft. of its master to do this and still accepts the burn to use this blast as if it’d used it itself. This replaces multiattack. Expanded Element At 12th level, the bestial kineticist gains the kineticist’s expanded element class feature. If it chooses its primary element as its expanded element, it receives a +1 bonus to attack rolls, damage, DCs, and caster levels for wild talents of that element, as well as gaining a bonus infusion or utility wild talent for which it qualifies. It also gains a second subtype as per its elemental form ability, choosing from those associated with the second chosen simple blast. If it does not gain a second simple blast this way, it instead gains a second subtype associated with the simple blast it currently possesses. If no additional subtypes are made available to it this way (such as choosing air and sonic blasts, or choosing fire as both primary and expanded elements), no additional subtype can be gained this way unless its primary element could provide a second; for example, if a bestial kineticist would gain the water subtype from its acid blast, then gains water blast through its expanded element, it can gain the acid or earth subtype at this time. This replaces the 12th-level bonus trick.